


Love Is An Unfamiliar Name

by johnnygossamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnygossamer/pseuds/johnnygossamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers a fallen soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is An Unfamiliar Name

**Author's Note:**

> post-cas death.

In the big open grassy fields of eastern Kansas, the sky is endless. Dean runs his calloused hand through the lush strands of green, relaxing back on its damp soft cushion. A cricket chirps twenty feet away and Dean can hear the night settling over the city. Beside him, Castiel breathes softly through chapped lips and his bright eyes flicker from star to star, painting images Dean can barely imagine.

“Up there, you can see the constellations. Capricorn, Virgo, Leo. They cover up the sky and recite the stories of human lore.”

Dean asks him to point out his own.

“Aquarius is there.”

No, not that. His own constellation.

Castiel seems to think for a long time before scooting very close to Dean, and the Sinatra tape playing from the Impala where Sam is laying down fades away when Dean’s cheek is pressed to Cas’. He takes Dean’s hand in his own and slowly plots out the stars above them.

“The hunter and the angel.”

His voice is a hot whisper across Dean’s chilling skin, the crisp midwestern air catching in his throat.

“A wounded mortal man always looking to the heavens, and the celestial who only wanted to help.”

The whisper fades, the warmth is sucked away. Empty grass rustles in the cold night wind beside the hunter.

Dean sighs and grips the trenchcoat wrapped around him. He doesn’t cry.

“Goddamnit Cas.”

Sam comes around some time later, helping his brother up from the empty dying grass of the field where memories once were the light of his life. The boys get into the car and drive off, and if Sam notices Dean still clutching the coat and pressing it to his face, he doesn’t mention it.

He doesn’t cry.


End file.
